


The Twin Professors

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda





	The Twin Professors

"...and that concludes today's lesson on leadership and battalions. There's still a few minutes until the bell sounds, so if there's any questions, now is a good time to ask.", said the professor flatly. He scanned the Golden Deer classroom, searching for anyone in need of help, and his eyes landed on a pink-haired girl whose hand was reaching skyward. "Yes, Hilda?"

Hilda stood and said, "So I have to manage the members of my battalion? To make sure that everyone is feeling alright and that their equipment is in good condition?"

"That's right."

She crossed her arms, "And even then, they won't fight for me? What's the point of having a battalion if I can't just sit back and relax?"

"They're there to _assist_ you and require guidance to do so effectively.", he replied in the same dull tone that he always had.

"Ugh, that sounds like a lot of work. But I fight just well without one, don't I?", Hilda finished, plopping back down onto her seat.

"Any other questions?"

"I got one.", said a baritone voice. It belonged to Raphael, who stood to continue. "So, you said some battalions can improve your defenses and also make them worse? How does that work out?"

"Ah... Well, the Seiros Brawlers that you hired a few months ago consists of unarmored soldiers, right? They don't fare well against magic themselves, and can't shield you against it. Such a large group makes an attractive target for enemy magic users as well, making it even more dangerous. And then you have that battalion consisting of knights of House Gloucester. Their armor has been imbued with magic, allowing them to bear the brunt of both physical and magical attackers."

Lorenz looked quite pleased once the professor mentioned the Gloucester knights.

"I... I think I get it now. Just stay away from magic like I normally do. Thanks, Professor!"

Just as Raphael sat back down, that familiar jingle reverberated through the monastery and academy. He was a little irritated that he had to get up once again to dash to the dining hall, but was one of the first ones to leave. Students trickled out of the classroom, save for one tiny girl who almost always lagged behind in favor of discussing the material for a little while longer. The instructor was a little shocked at seeing her there, standing akimbo.

"Er, do you need anything, Lysithea?"

"Normally I would ask a few more questions about the lecture, but this leadership business is one of my strong suits. I just wanted to ask about that sister of yours."

His eyes widened slightly, "My sister?"

"Yes, your sister. You know, the one who showed up with you and Jeralt, and the one who teaches the Black Eagles class?", replied the little prodigy.

"What about her?"

Lysithea placed a hand on her chin, "I was just curious... Don't you, you know, _care about_ her? If you don't want to answer, I won't force you."

He sighed, "Of course I care about her."

"Ah, that's a really vague answer. It's just that, whenever you two are seen together... You both keep such deadpan expressions that it's hard to believe that you two even like each other."

A rare expression of slight annoyance formed on his face, "...People show affection in different ways. I'll have you know that I love her and my father very much."

"And there have been some whispers around the academy about what goes on in your quarters...", she muttered.

"That is none of their concern. No funny business goes on in there.", he countered with that annoyed look growing a little more intense.

"I see. Will you join any of us in the dining hall today?", she said, returning to a neutral pose.

"I suppose I will."

With that, Lysithea trekked over to the dining hall with her teacher in tow. There they joined the rest of the Deer at their designated table. Marianne was at the end of the table, creating a large space between her and Leonie, her nearest neighbor of the same bench. Lorenz was seated opposite from Marianne and was seemingly pestering her, but the sweet smile on the blue-haired girl's face ensured that she enjoyed his company. Ignatz stared at Raphael's precariously stacked mountain of food with worry in his eyes.

After seeing Claude's gesture, the professor joined him after ordering the hearty and delicious pheasant roast. Initially, the teacher's lectures were laconic, but as the months passed, they became more verbose and he even grew to enjoy chatting with the students during dinner. Although there were still some offhand comments on the dullness in his voice. In between the sweet and savory bites he kept glancing over at his sister's table. She was attempting to converse with Edelgard, but was being badgered by Sylvain, who had transferred over from the Blue Lions the second he learned who would be teaching the Black Eagles.

Because she happened to sit in a manner that faced her twin sibling, the female mercenary also began to occasionally glance at him. Their glances would evolve to decently lengthy stares whenever they made eye contact. There was something each sibling wanted to say to one another, but it would have to wait. The leaders of their respective houses caught on to this behavior, and expressed curiosity in what made these stalwart professors act that way.

"Is something on your mind, Teach?", asked Claude.

"Professor, is there something that is bothering you?", asked Edelgard.

"No.", was the answer that each one answered with.

However, there was indeed something on their minds, and it would be better if nobody heard about it. The male professor finished his meal in silence, and excused himself from the table, not wanting to indulge in the after-dinner conversation. He jogged back to his quarters, stripping off any outside clothes and plopping down onto the soft bed. In just a few more moments, his sister would arrive given that she noticed him exit the dining hall early.

The professor counted off the minutes until the sound of the door lock jingling graced his ears. His sibling swiftly entered and locked the door behind her. Although there were no windows aside from the rectangular one at the back of the room which had been covered with a similarly sized banner, she still glanced around the room as if someone unwanted was hiding within it. Finally, she calmed down and let out a relieved exhale before occupying the chair at the desk. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

She broke the silence in between them, "Father is on a mission, isn't he?"

"Yes. He should return in a week or so.", answered the brother.

"I noticed you looking at me oddly earlier."

"You were, too."

The sister hesitated for a moment, "Does that mean you wish to... do _that_?"

"From the looks of it, you were considering it as well."

"I-I will admit that I was, but now that I've given it some thought... I don't think we should do such things anymore. Or at least not let it escalate.", replied the young woman, looking somewhat distressed.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think that it's wrong? Taboo, even?"

He longed for that look to leave her face.

"Even if it's taboo, who cares? Don't you enjoy it?"

It was her turn to sigh, "I do... But I still feel uneasy about it. Haven't you heard the rumors about us?"

His brow furrowed, "Rumors mean nothing without evidence. So long as we keep quiet, nothing will happen."

The butterflies in the sister's belly danced around with great energy. Her indecisiveness seemed to anger her sibling, and even if he hadn't done anything to her in bouts of frustration, she deemed it best to not worsen his mood, much like he did for her. She stood before speaking again, eyeing the fellow professor warily.

"A-Alright, Brother. I still can't shake off the worry completely, but maybe that can be fixed."

A smile was brandished on her face, alleviating some of the tension in the room. Just as she began to approach him, she realized that her shoes and armor pieces were still fastened to her body. With celerity, they came off. Her brother watched as her custom-forged breastplate and other clothing items came off and fell onto the plush rug. Those massive assets were still obstructed by a lacy black bra.

She straddled him and clasped her hands onto his shoulders. A soft giggle was let out as her partner froze up for a second. His hands ran along her bare back, fingertips gently grazing over the occasional faint white scar. She nuzzled against his neck for just a moment and managed to get his attention. Before he knew it, the male professor was being kissed by his sister. They both tried their best to make the action as comfortable and titillating as possible with their inexperience.

This was the farthest they had ever gotten, and they were starved for more. The sister's hands found their way around his torso, and they began to return the favor of back-caressing. Their work was impeded by his shirt, but it wasn't possible for the garment to be removed just yet. Neither party wanted to break away from their kiss. It ranged from simple pecks to vigorous suction and they even dared to venture into the territory of tongue-kissing.

It would not end until after their position transitioned from sitting to the brother lying on his back with his hands pinned onto the mattress. The sister bucked her hips, grinding her clothed crotch against his bulge. Once they were both breathless, she retreated from his body, giving him just enough room to lean up and take his tunic off. Then she delicately ran her fingertips across his bare chest, tracing across the faint scars just as he had done to her. His torso was a bit more damaged than hers, mainly due to differences in their armor.

Finally, a long-awaited prize was given to the male mercenary. With one swift motion, the female twin unclasped her bra and flung it aside, allowing her huge breasts to flop out. He salivated at the mere sight of his sister's tits, but his hands were playfully swatted away when they attempted to grope. She muttered something and completely removed herself from his body. Clawing at the air for her to return, the sister muttered that she would do so shortly.

His trousers were yanked off, as were his undergarments. She stopped to stare at his rod, which had solidified and was comparable to a steel ingot. Then, the young woman gathered some composure and peeled off her hotpants and underwear, leaving the leggings on. Her sex was dripping with desire and even had a few strands of navy blue hair framing it. His cock was propped against it, but not for long. Slowly, she rose just enough so that his tip parted her lips, and descended, taking his virgin rod into her virgin pussy in one fell swoop.

Both parties were having difficulty processing the onslaught of feelings that assaulted them. For the sister, it was immense pleasure, some pain once her hymen had been breached and a touch of shame. For him, it wasn't too hectic, just the same great pleasure with a small hint of guilt. Once she had taken all of her brother's cock, they both remained stagnant for a few moments. His hands shot up to grope her massive tits, and he muttered something that signaled her to begin bouncing up and down.

It started off slow, much slower than the brother wanted. Thankfully, due to the pleasure offered by the tightness of his sister, this test of patience could be ignored. The sister occasionally had to pause while letting out terse hisses. He squeezed her breasts, taking care not to do so too roughly, and with how ample and squishy they were, it was a difficult task. As he continued to grope his own flesh and blood, he noticed her nipples had gone untouched, and gave them a light pinch and pull.

Lip-biting wasn't enough to suppress the feelings, and the sister just had to cry out and mewl. The brother leaned up and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself from doing so. Her squirms were just too enjoyable to put an end to. Even if the speed at which she rode was rather slow, her brother would have difficulty performing the next part of his plan. She halted her riding once she noticed the difficulty her partner expressed.

Finally, he could suckle on his sister's bountiful breasts. As he sucked on her like a newborn babe, the female professor threw her head back and held onto the back of his head. Over time, the position would change and it ended up with him topping her. Because he was still hungrily suckling, his hips moved back somewhat, partially unsheathing his scepter. It still felt good for both parties, but more so for the man. Her fingers lightly ran through his mildly sweaty hair, occasionally digging into the back of his head whenever the suckling got a little too vigorous.

It took a while, but the male mercenary finally got his fill of sucking on, licking and very gently nibbling his sisters nipples. He drew back, admiring the beautiful pink bumps which shimmered with a coat of his saliva. He panted and stared back into the large blue eyes of the young woman. While they would normally stare back blankly, this time, they were starved for sex. And he was happy to fulfill that desire. First, he began to thrust into her, starting at a moderately fast pace.

After forcing her arms onto the mattress, he laced his fingers through the woman's and pinned her hands onto the mattress. With his face mere inches away from her own, the female teacher begged him to come down for another kiss. He obliged, and was admittedly shocked at her enthusiasm in the following moments. The way she kissed was strange for someone with very little experience. Far more vigorous than the previous kiss, the brother found himself wishing that his partner would give him time to catch his breath.

However, disappointing his sister was not in his interest. He remained affixed to her plump lips, warring with her tongue until his body screamed at him to break away. Now that they weren't slobbering over one another, the duo could listen in on the squelching that emanated from their nether regions. Very little time was spent paying attention to those noises as the sister began begging him to go faster. And so he did, ramming deep into her inner reaches all while stretching those tight walls.

Perhaps remaining in the previous position would have been better. This way, the young woman's cries would fall directly into the mattress rather than around the room where they could potentially leak outside to grace unwanted ears. Unfortunately, it would be too late to turn over. He wished to mute the wailing kin with another kiss, but he was still recovering from the last one. The only logical conclusion was to cup his hand over her mouth.

Because one of her arms was now free from his oppressive grip, it immediately latched around his torso and clawed at his back. He did wince at the pain a little, but carried on. For some reason, the pain was oddly enjoyable and a sign that he was doing things right. He let go of her other hand, which promptly joined her other one. Her back arched from all the pleasure, allowing enough leeway for his arm to snake under it for an embrace. She was pulled close, allowing her massive tits to squish against his chest, adding another layer to the wondrous feelings that he experienced.

Soon after, his speed increased to a level that was as fast as his body was capable of producing. Due to this, her shrieks grew in volume, but his hand was still a suitable tool for muffling them. She did nearly bite his hand, which caused it to reel away ever so slightly, but that was not an issue. All that mattered now was pounding her pussy into oblivion. As he worked on that task, the sister's legs coiled around his waist. Her leggings produced a somewhat uncomfortable itching sensation due to their pattern, however that was easily ignored.

The harder he drilled, the more the bed would creak and groan in protest. Thankfully, or at least hopefully, the stone walls would not allow this noise to be heard in the next room. To accompany the cacophony of sexual sounds, the slapping of skin-on-skin impact made itself apparent. As her time approached, the young woman squirmed around violently in her brother's hold, enough to break away from his muffling hand.

The transition from relative quietness to having her wails pierce his ears was rather jarring and startling. It almost caused him to let go of her entirely. Instead of that, he decided that the volume of his sister was no issue anymore, and wrapped his free arm around her. Now, that his lungs weren't completely drained, he lunged in for another kiss. This was successful in pacifying the sister, and was just as vigorous as the previous.

Her cunt would continue to get ravaged for just a few more moments. That was until her entire body convulsed so violently that she managed to loosen his iron grip and turn limp, breaking away from the kiss unintentionally. This did not happen before she let out an ungodly scream into his mouth. The male teacher was almost unaware of what to do. What came to mind first was exactly what he did: Finish first, check later.

A few more pumps would be given to the scholarly pussy before his seed was ready to erupt from his rod. Common sense sprung into action next, forcing the man to quickly yank his cock out of the satisfied sibling and let loose all over her. A large spurt came out first, landing onto her tits and partially covering them. Next, a noticeably smaller load shot out, falling onto her belly and oozing into her belly button.

Completely spent, he fell back, allowing his sweat-drenched body to cool. Soon after, his sister had recovered, expressing a bit of disgust at the choice of seed depositing locations. As she rose to clean up, she muttered something about wishing to reenact those events. By the time she returned to the bed, her brother had already dozed off, still completely nude. Not knowing what else to do, the sister put out the candles, plopped onto him without getting dressed herself, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
